Supplément de sel
by Sigognac
Summary: Ses cheveux, ses vêtements, sa cool-attitude… Bucky a beau chercher, il ne voit pas ce que Steve trouve à Sam. Ce type doit pourtant posséder un petit truc en plus, un supplément de sel, pour qu'il l'ait évincé si aisément du cœur de Steve. Slash, Stucky.
1. Supplément de sel

**Titre :** _Supplément de sel_ **  
** **Auteur :** Sigognac  
 **Genre :** Friendship / Romance

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Résumé :** Ses cheveux, ses vêtements, sa « cool-attitude »… Bucky a beau chercher, il ne voit pas ce que Steve trouve à Sam. Ce type doit pourtant posséder un petit truc en plus, un supplément de sel, pour qu'il l'ait évincé si aisément du cœur de Steve.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de _Captain America_ et des _Avengers_ appartiennent à Marvel.

 **Note :** Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre d'une **nuit du Fof**. Le concept ? Un thème est donné, et on a une heure pour écrire un OS dessus. Le thème qui a inspiré ce texte était... « plus ».

Bon, j'ai écrit cet OS en décalé et j'ai "bloqué" en plein milieu. J'ai eu besoin de faire une pause et de le reprendre le lendemain. Autant dire que j'ai largement dépassé l'heure.

 **Note (2) :** Pas facile de situer cet OS avec le bazar mis par _Infinity War_ ! Dans mon esprit, on est sur une ligne temporelle alternative où Bucky vit avec les Avengers mais sans avoir été pris en main au Wakanda. Du coup, c'est un être encore torturé par sa culpabilité, mal dans sa peau et assez renfermé sur lui-même (il fait rêver, hein ?).

Bonne lecture !

 **~/~/~**

 _Supplément de sel_

 **~/~/~**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?

– Il se lave les cheveux, pour commencer. »

Bucky serra davantage ses bras contre sa poitrine, tout en lançant à Natasha un regard de pure incompréhension. Pour toute réponse, elle papillonna des cils.

« Sam en a à peine, des cheveux, objecta-t-il.

– Oh ? Alors, je vois vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça… »

Bucky ignora les mèches de cheveux grasses qui lui cachaient une partie du visage et ajouta :

« De toute façon, Steve s'en fout de ça. Du physique, je veux dire.

– L'hygiène et le physique sont deux choses différentes.

– Admettons. Mais ça ne peut pas être juste ça. Sam a forcément un truc en plus qui le rend spécial aux yeux de Steve, un peu comme un supplément de sel.

– Un « supplément de sel » ? répéta Natasha d'une voix moqueuse.

– Oui, tu sais bien. Ce truc qui fait qu'il n'est pas fade comme moi…

– Tu n'es pas fade, Bucky. Par contre, tu te laisses aller. Il faut vraiment que tu t'occupes de tes cheveux… et que tu apprennes à t'habiller. »

Bucky baissa la tête sur son T-shirt et son jogging avant de jeter un œil sur les tenues de Steve et Sam de l'autre côté de la cuisine. Ils venaient de terminer l'entraînement du matin et s'étaient octroyé un second petit-déjeuner pour se récompenser.

Enfin, Sam avait proposé. Avec son ton cool de gars du XXIe siècle. Et Steve avait eu l'air enchanté de l'idée, il avait dit oui à Sam tout de suite en lui adressant un sourire tellement lumineux qu'il en aurait dégelé un frigo.

Et Bucky s'y connaissait en frigo.

« On est tous habillé exactement pareil", maugréa-t-il.

Sa réponse était d'une telle mauvaise foi que Natasha décida de ne pas l'enfoncer. Elle se contenta de placer ses mains sur ses hanches parfaitement moulées par son legging noir et de mettre en avant son débardeur et la voluptueuse poitrine qui l'accompagnait.

« Vraiment ?

– Non mais toi, tu es hors-concours : tu arrives à être sexy avec un _caleçon_. »

Elle soupira. Bucky était capable de mémoriser par cœur des pages d'informations top-secrètes rédigées dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Mais pour se souvenir du mot « legging », y avait plus personne.

« Évidemment, et je suis la seule dans ce cas. Steve, par exemple, un vrai sac à patates. »

Bucky n'alla pas vérifier. Il savait bien que Steve portait un survêtement qui galbait ses fesses à la perfection et que son T-shirt était idéalement serré, juste assez pour souligner ses pectoraux sans que ça passe pour de la frime.

De toute façon Steve parvenait à être beau en toute circonstance. Même quand son statut de Captain America lui imposait de porter des collants. Et le pire, c'était que ça ne semblait jamais être le but recherché. Contrairement à Natasha qui se la jouait femme fatale, Steve était involontairement magnifique et toujours un peu gêné d'attirer les regards.

Enfin, sauf ceux de Sam, bien sûr.

Il n'avait plus que ce prénom à la bouche. Sam par ci, Sam par là. Sam lui avait appris à se servir de son smartphone. Sam lui avait sauvé la vie en mission. Oh, et Sam avait tout abandonné pour lui, avait accepté de le suivre partout. Et Bucky devait ronger son frein en silence, il ne pouvait décemment pas détester un type qui avait passé deux ans en cavale à cause de lui.

Sauf que, dans un autre siècle, c'était lui qui apprenait la vie à Steve, qui couvrait ses arrières, qui s'était engagé dans des batailles pour ses beaux yeux.

Sam, c'était le nouveau lui en fait. Sauf qu'il se lavait les cheveux et savait s'habiller apparemment.

Quoique. En s'attardant sur son survêtement, Bucky ne le trouva pas si seyant. Le sweat était beaucoup trop large et ne mettait pas du tout son corps musclé en valeur.

Il se prit à comparer leur tenue respective et se rendit compte qu'il aurait pu s'adresser les mêmes critiques. A force d'être attrapé à l'entraînement, son T-shirt était tout distendu. Quant à son jogging, il portait de vieilles traces de sang qui n'étaient pas parties à la machine, souvenir de cette fois où il avait manqué de péter le nez de Sam.

Personne n'avait semblé le croire quand il avait juré qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

« Tu ne t'es jamais dit que ce qui attirait Steve chez Sam, c'était qu'il te ressemblait ?

– Mais bien sûr, ironisa Bucky, de vrais jumeaux ! C'est fou qu'on ne nous confonde pas plus souvent…

– Sam a perdu son meilleur ami en mission, Steve ne te l'a jamais dit ? »

Pour le coup, Bucky se sentit un peu bête. Et encore plus coupable de détester Sam. Il secoua la tête et Natasha poursuivit :

« C'est un truc qui les a tout de suite rapprochés tous les deux, le fait de ne pas avoir pu sauver la personne qui comptait le plus pour eux. Et juste après, tu es réapparu. Tu penses comme Sam a voulu aider Steve à te retrouver… »

Bucky avala lourdement sa salive.

« Et quand il a fallu choisir son camp pour les accords de Sokovie, il a suivi Steve, bien sûr, mais c'était plus parce que ça impliquait de te sauver toi. Et qu'en te sauvant, Sam avait l'impression de se racheter auprès de son ami perdu…

– C'est très touchant, tout ça, tenta d'évacuer Bucky de plus en plus gêné, mais du coup c'est à Steve que Sam ressemble, pas à moi.

– Tu n'aurais pas réagi exactement de la même façon ? Si la situation avait été inversée ? Je crois que c'est ce que Steve préfère chez Sam : il réagit comme tu l'aurais fait avant.

– Quand je n'étais pas encore cette loque, tu veux dire ? »

Natasha lui adressa un regard désolé, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'acquiescer.

« Exactement. Sam n'a rien de plus que toi.

– C'est plutôt moi qui ai quelque chose en moins ? »

Elle opina de nouveau et se perdit dans l'observation de Steve et Sam, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ils étaient tout sourire mais, régulièrement, Steve jetait de petits coups d'œil vers eux dans l'espoir évident que Bucky les rejoigne.

« Tu lui manques, ajouta Natasha.

– Okay, capitula Bucky, je vais me laver les cheveux. »

Elle eut un petit éclat de rire.

« Steve s'en fout pas mal que tu te laves les cheveux. Faut juste que tu arrêtes de l'éviter comme tu es en train de le faire maintenant.

– Je croyais qu'il préférait Sam… Je ne voulais pas m'imposer.

– L'idée n'est pas de supplanter Sam : vous pouvez coexister, tu sais. De toute façon, Steve n'attend pas du tout la même chose de sa relation avec Sam que de sa relation avec toi. Sam, c'est un bon ami…

– Et pas moi ? la coupa Bucky. Je ne suis même plus ça ?

– Toi, poursuivit Natasha d'un ton légèrement irrité, Steve voudrait de tu sois _plus_ que son ami.

– Ridicule, marmonna Bucky après un silence, tout en espérant que son rougissement ne se voie pas trop sous ses cheveux gras.

– Hey, Steve ! appela Natasha sans sembler avoir entendu la réponse de Bucky. Vous voulez pas venir manger avec nous ? On a une vue superbe d'ici ! »

Elle pointait la fenêtre du doigt, ce qui parut constituer un prétexte crédible pour justifier leur isolement à l'autre bout de la cuisine.

Steve ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. La seconde d'après, il accourait pour s'asseoir en face de Bucky et engager la conversation avec lui. Bucky, se sentant observé par Natasha, tâcha de se montrer plus avenant que d'habitude mais le niveau de sa conversation lui parut affligeant. Et il se sentit soudain monstrueux d'en vouloir à Sam qui avait pour seuls torts d'être intéressant, drôle et sympa là où il était sinistre et ennuyeux.

« Tu veux du sel ? » demanda ostensiblement Natasha à Steve au premier moment de silence.

C'est à peine si Steve tourna la tête vers elle.

« Non merci, je n'en prends jamais.

– Jamais de sel ? s'étonna Natasha, tout en lançant à Bucky un regard lourd de sens. La vie doit te paraître fade, non ?

– Pas vraiment » répondit Steve en haussant les épaules.

Il n'avait pas quitté Bucky des yeux.

Le sel de sa vie, il l'avait trouvé depuis longtemps.

Et il n'était pas dans son assiette.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !


	2. Supplément de sel (2)

**Titre :** _Supplément de sel_ **  
** **Auteur :** Sigognac  
 **Genre :** Romance

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Résumé :** Ses cheveux, ses vêtements, sa « cool-attitude »… Bucky a beau chercher, il ne voit pas ce que Steve trouve à Sam. Ce type doit pourtant posséder un petit truc en plus, un supplément de sel, pour qu'il l'ait évincé si aisément du cœur de Steve.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de _Captain America_ et des _Avengers_ appartiennent à Marvel.

 **Note :** Bon, bah, une fois n'est pas coutume : j'ai eu l'idée d'une suite pour cette histoire. La rivalité Bucky / Sam passe à l'arrière-plan et elle est remplacée par du fluff ! ^^

 **~/~/~**

 _Supplément de sel (2)_

 **~/~/~**

« Alors, c'est comme ça, entre nous, maintenant ? s'écria Steve. J'ai besoin d'une raison pour venir te voir ? »

La main de métal de Bucky se crispa sur la porte.

« Non, hasarda-t-il, mais d'habitude, tu viens me rendre visite pour une raison bien précise.

– Eh bien je n'en ai pas ce soir, si ce n'est que j'avais envie de te voir. Ce n'est pas suffisant ? »

Bucky acquiesça.

« Si, bien sûr, excuse-moi.

– Je peux entrer ? »

Bucky s'effaça pour le laisser passer et Steve se retrouva dans l'entrée de son salon. Bucky inspira avant de se retourner. Il ignorait ce qu'il était censé dire ou faire. Jusqu'à présent, Steve était toujours venu lui parler mission. Il allait jusqu'à la table basse et y exposait son plan du jour. Bucky mémorisait les ordres et après avoir répondu aux quelques questions d'usage que Steve ne manquait jamais de lui poser sur son moral ou sa santé, ce dernier s'éclipsait, ce qui laissait Bucky dans un état oscillant entre déception et soulagement.

Mais cela faisait quelques temps que Natasha travaillait à leur rapprochement. Depuis ce fameux petit-déjeuner où ils avaient discuté de sujets parfaitement insipides mais qui n'étaient pas directement liés au travail, Steve avait retenté de lui parler plusieurs fois. De lui parler pour de vrai. Et maintenant, il était là, dans son salon, sans dossier ou plan de bâtiment à lui montrer. Qu'était-il censé faire de lui ?

Il se remémora leur jeunesse où ils étaient perpétuellement fourrés l'un chez l'autre. Il ne s'était jamais posé de questions à l'époque : la présence de Steve lui avait toujours semblé naturelle. Il se souvenait de ces soirées où ils écoutaient la radio ou lisaient le journal côte à côté. Souvent, ils ne se parlaient même pas mais le silence n'avait jamais constitué une gêne pour eux.

Alors que dans son salon, le silence né de l'apparition de Steve rendait l'atmosphère presque suffocante.

Un vague souvenir de ce qu'il devait dire remonta à la surface de l'esprit de Bucky.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Steve se retourna, radieux.

« Volontiers. »

Bucky s'avança mécaniquement vers la cuisine, alla jusqu'à son réfrigérateur mais il ne l'ouvrit pas. Il savait bien qu'il était vide. Quand il n'allait pas manger au réfectoire de la tour, Bucky ne se nourrissait que de conserves. Quant aux boissons, il lui suffisait de placer un verre à un emplacement bien précis de son réfrigérateur pour que celui-ci se remplisse d'une eau fraîche et potable en abondance. Aux yeux de Bucky qui avait connu – aussi bien dans son enfance qu'à l'armée – la corvée d'aller chercher de l'eau, cette facilité était quasiment miraculeuse. Il ne désirait rien de plus que ça.

« J'ai que de l'eau. » avoua-t-il finalement à Steve.

Ce dernier lui sourit.

« Ces frigidaires du XXIe siècle, de vraies merveilles, hein ? Je ne m'en lasse pas. »

Probablement que Steve ne cherchait qu'à le mettre à l'aise mais Bucky se sentit tout de même un peu moins seul et stupide.

« On peut appeler le room-service, sinon, proposa Steve.

– Le room-service ? »

Steve s'empara du téléphone qui trônait sur le guéridon, près du canapé. Bucky n'y avait jamais touché. Cela faisait partie de tout ce mobilier moderne qui n'avait pas de sens pour lui. Steve composa un numéro et, immédiatement, il eut quelqu'un à l'autre bout du fil qu'il salua.

« Serait-possible d'avoir deux Dr Pepper ? En bouteilles en verre, si vous avez. Merci bien. »

Steve raccrocha. Il avait parlé de cette voix sûre qu'il prenait toujours quand il commandait et qui rendait Bucky vibrant de l'intérieur.

« Des Dr Pepper ? Ça existe encore ? »

C'était la boisson préférée de Bucky, dans le temps. Mais cela faisait partie de ces dépenses récréatives qu'il ne pouvait pas assumer quotidiennement. Le Dr Pepper restait donc une boisson des grandes occasions. Steve lui en offrait à tous ses anniversaires.

Steve eut à peine le temps d'expliquer le concept de room-service à Bucky, que déjà un employé était à la porte avec leur commande.

Quand Steve lui ouvrit, le serveur le reconnut immédiatement, et il se confondit en compliments et remerciements. Il refusa le pourboire que Steve tenta de lui donner.

« Tu es très aimé. » constata Bucky quand ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau seuls.

C'était quelque chose qui l'ennuyait beaucoup. Tout le monde aimait Steve maintenant alors que pendant un moment de leur passé, Bucky avait été le seul. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait volé quelque chose. La transformation de Steve en Captain America avait rendu visible aux autres ce qui, avant, n'existait que pour lui. Son courage, sa grandeur d'âme, sa beauté. Bucky avait toujours trouvé que Steve était beau, sa beauté d'avant était simplement plus fragile mais elle était déjà là et seul Bucky était capable de la voir. Cela faisait de lui quelqu'un de spécial.

Il ne l'était plus, maintenant.

Steve haussa les épaules, comme si cette admiration collective n'avait aucune importance.

« On s'assoit ? »

Pour Bucky, toute proposition de Steve avait valeur d'ordre. Il le rejoignit sur le canapé.

Il ne s'y passa rien. Ils sirotèrent leur Dr Pepper en silence. Bucky cherchait quelque chose à dire mais il ne trouvait rien.

« Que fais-tu quand tu es seul ici ? » demanda Steve au bout d'un moment.

Rien, pensa Bucky, mais il aurait attristé Steve avec une telle réponse. Il passait beaucoup de temps dans son appartement parce qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise en société et que Steve était pas mal accaparé par Sam ou ses responsabilités de sauveur du monde. Son appartement lui apparaissait comme un refuge. Ce n'était pas un endroit qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, il ne s'y sentait certainement pas chez lui mais la solitude qu'il y trouvait le reposait. Son instinct de soldat le poussait à garder ses sens en alerte dès qu'il était en présence d'une autre personne. Même quand il s'agissait de Steve.

Surtout quand il s'agissait de Steve, en fait. Sa simple présence faisait passer tous ses organes internes en état d'urgence.

La plupart du temps Bucky se contentait d'allumer la télévision mais il ne la regardait pas vraiment. Très vite, son esprit vagabondait. Les bons jours, il pensait à Steve ou à l'éventuelle mission en cours. Le plus souvent, il se retrouvait en Sibérie ou se revoyait commettre des actes affreux sans sourciller. Quand il sortait de ses pensées, il se rendait compte que des heures s'étaient parfois écoulées et qu'il n'avait rien suivi au film qu'il avait choisi de regarder.

« Je mets la télé. » répondit-il cependant à Steve car cela lui semblait être la réponse la plus proche de la réalité.

Steve s'empara immédiatement de la télécommande et la tendit à Bucky.

« Faisons ça, alors. Regardons quelque chose ensemble. »

Bucky n'osa pas refuser et il se retrouva à zapper de chaîne en chaîne. La plupart des programmes ne lui disaient rien et il ignorait ce que Steve aurait pu avoir envie de regarder.

Dès qu'il s'arrêtait sur une chaîne, il se ravisait, jugeant d'un coup le programme trop sérieux ou au contraire trop idiot. Il avait peur de faire le mauvais choix et que Steve s'ennuie le temps qu'il resterait avec lui.

Il fit donc un tour complet des chaînes sans trouver quoi que ce soit qui lui parut digne de Steve. Ce dernier le regardait avec patience. Plusieurs fois, il avait expliqué qu'il était bon public et que tout lui plairait mais Bucky ne semblait pas vouloir l'écouter.

« J'aime bien cette série. » murmura Steve alors que Bucky zappait de nouveau.

Il obtempéra sur l'instant et se remit sur le programme privilégié par Steve. A l'écran, un groupe d'amis discutait dans un appartement.

« C'est amusant, tu vas voir. C'est Sam qui me l'a conseillé. »

Sam, évidemment. Bucky l'avait presque oublié. Irrité, il regarda tout d'abord la série d'un œil méfiant et comme il était nerveux d'avoir Steve sur son canapé, il ne sourit même pas aux premières blagues. De toute façon, la télévision se chargeait de le faire pour lui.

« Ce sont des rires enregistrés, expliqua Steve qui avait deviné son trouble, c'est agaçant au début mais on finit par s'y faire. »

Et Steve se mit à raconter l'histoire de la série, celle de six amis qui vivaient à New York.

« Ce que j'aime bien, c'est que c'est drôle sans jamais être vulgaire. »

L'argument fit sourire Bucky. Il reconnaissait bien là Steve et son amour du chaste langage.

L'épisode se termina et un autre débuta immédiatement. Bucky se détendit progressivement, commença à trouver certaines situations amusantes.

Steve rappela le room-service, commanda deux autres Dr Pepper et des sandwichs et avant que Bucky ne s'en rende compte, il était déjà onze heures du soir.

« Je dois y aller, avait finalement annoncé Steve. Je me lève tôt demain. »

Contrairement à Bucky qui se contentait de participer à certaines missions quand on le lui demandait, Steve formait en plus de nombreuses recrues. Il appréciait son rôle d'instructeur mais cela ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de temps libre.

« C'était sympa, osa-t-il dire à Bucky au moment de prendre congé.

– J'ai trouvé aussi, lui répondit Bucky, les joues légèrement roses.

– Il faudra qu'on remette ça, à l'occasion.

– D'accord », promit Bucky.

Mais les jours suivants, Steve fut absent. Et puis, une mission les mobilisa tous les deux à l'autre bout du monde pendant plusieurs semaines. Ils y furent exposés à un germe inconnu, ce qui les força à rester en quarantaine loin l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que les médecins les autorisent à sortir.

Quand Bucky regagna finalement son appartement, il n'avait plus parlé personnellement à Steve depuis une éternité et il lui manquait terriblement. Cependant, il était tard et il était épuisé. Comme il ne voulait pas aller se coucher tout de suite, il s'était accordé un moment sur le canapé devant la télé et il était tombé sur la série qu'aimait bien Steve.

Alors, Bucky ressentit une irrépressible envie de l'appeler. Steve lui avait montré comment faire en se servant du téléphone sur le guéridon et il n'avait qu'à tendre le bras.

Mais Bucky se ravisa. Tout comme lui, Steve devait être éreinté. Il devait avoir envie de se reposer au calme. Probablement même qu'il dormait déjà. Bucky se décida donc à regarder la série de Steve seul mais il ne la trouva pas aussi plaisante que quand il était là.

Le lendemain, la situation se reproduisit. Et, de nouveau, Bucky n'osa pas décrocher le téléphone. Steve devait avoir mieux à faire et la preuve la plus flagrante, c'était qu'il ne l'appelait pas non plus.

Ce manège dura un moment. Steve et Bucky se croisaient la journée, s'entraînaient ensemble. Mais Bucky sentait que les progrès qu'ils avaient faits pour aller l'un vers l'autre étaient en train de marquer le pas.

« C'est dingue comme vous êtes forts pour tout gâcher ! râla Natasha un matin alors que Bucky récupérait son sweat dans le casier de son vestiaire. Après tous les efforts que j'ai faits pour vous rapprocher, vous vous remettez à vous regarder en chien de fusil comme si vous n'étiez pas fous amoureux l'un de l'autre !

– N'importe quoi, lâcha Bucky, on n'est pas amoureux. On n'arrive même pas entretenir une conversation de cinq minutes quand on est seul tous les deux !

– T'as raison, maugréa Natasha, c'est pas du tout le genre de choses qui se passent quand deux bons potes s'aperçoivent qu'ils ont envie de s'envoyer en l'air ensemble ! »

Bucky aurait pu protester, dire qu'il ne désirait pas Steve de cette façon mais il aurait menti. Il avait toujours voulu Steve. Quand ils étaient ados, ils dormaient tout le temps l'un chez l'autre et Bucky ne perdait jamais le moment où Steve enlevait sa chemise pour dévoiler son torse. Il se foutait pas mal qu'il soit maigre, cela le lui rendait même encore plus attirant : il avait aussi bien envie de l'aimer que de le protéger.

Mais Bucky était né à une époque où ce genre de penchant n'était pas admis et il avait toujours pensé que Steve aimait les femmes. Il avait donc ravalé ses sentiments, les avait enfouis et transformés en une amitié indéfectible. Il pensait être assez doué à ce petit jeu mais Natasha l'avait très rapidement percé à jour.

Il savait bien que les mœurs avaient changé, que sa préférence pour le même sexe ne poserait plus autant problème. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Steve aimait les hommes aussi et même si c'était le cas, il aurait eu bien d'autres prétendants que Bucky. Le monde entier était à ses pieds, à commencer par Sam.

« Sam est hétéro ! lui assura Natasha qui semblait lire dans ses pensées. Et de toute façon, c'est toi que Steve veut. Tu ne vois donc pas les regards énamourés qu'il te lance ? »

Bucky ne voyait pas, non. Il pensait surtout que Steve avait pitié de lui, qu'il se sentait coupable pour tout ce qui lui était arrivé, à commencer par sa chute du train jusqu'au meurtre des parents Stark.

Tout de même, cette conversation avec Natasha lui resta en tête et, le soir, quand il se retrouva seul sur son canapé, il alluma sa télé.  
C'était décidé : s'il tombait sur la série de Steve, il l'appellerait pour qu'il vienne la regarder avec lui. Et ça ne manqua pas, il zappa en plein sur le générique où les personnages batifolaient dans une fontaine.

Steve ne sembla pas en croire ses oreilles quand il reconnut la voix de Bucky à l'autre bout du fil et Bucky était tellement confus, hésitant, ne sachant pas comment simplement lui dire qu'il lui manquait et qu'il avait envie de le voir. Il se contenta donc de parler de la série et cinq minutes plus tard, Steve était là.

Ils s'installèrent devant la télévision et Bucky, décidé à jouer sa chance, essaya de se montrer moins taciturne qu'à son habitude.

Il commença par poser des questions sur la série et la conversation dériva ensuite sur d'autres sujets. D'abord tous deux assis bien droits sur le canapé, ils se détendirent peu à peu, Steve allant jusqu'à planter un de ses coudes dans un des coussins pour soutenir sa tête et faire face à Bucky. Ils évoquèrent des souvenirs, rirent ensemble. Au bout d'un moment, l'un des deux se souvint qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé et ils commandèrent une pizza par le room-service.

Bucky avait l'impression de retrouver Steve. Ce lien qui existait entre eux et qu'il croyait s'être brisé était en train de se reformer sous ses yeux et le plus incroyable, c'était que ça ne lui demandait aucun effort. Il avait l'impression d'être de retour dans les années 30. Ils avaient cessé de regarder la télévision depuis longtemps et, simplement, ils se contemplaient.

A quatre heures du matin passées, Bucky commença à s'inquiéter de la fatigue que pouvait ressentir Steve.

« Tu veux que je m'en aille ? » lui demanda ce dernier et la déception était perceptible dans sa voix.

Bucky se contenta de secouer négativement de la tête et ils discutèrent encore une heure avant que Steve ne se décide finalement à se lever.

« Je n'avais pas passé une aussi bonne soirée depuis mon réveil, avoua Steve au moment de partir.

– Pareil pour moi, lui répondit Bucky.

– J'espère que tu n'attendras pas encore des semaines avant de m'en proposer une autre.

– Tu as un téléphone aussi », rappela Bucky qui ne voulait pas assumer seul la responsabilité de leur incapacité à communiquer.

Steve plaida coupable en acquiesçant et puis, il observa Bucky avec une intensité nouvelle mais hésitante.

« Bonne nuit, Bucky. »

Bucky allait plaisanter sur le fait que c'était plus le matin que la nuit mais il fut arrêté dans son élan car Steve s'était penché vers lui et il l'embrassait.

Un baiser. Le premier qu'il partageait. Et il n'était pas passionné. Juste simple, à l'image de Steve. Un baiser de bonne nuit comme il devait en exister dans tous les couples. Sauf que Bucky et Steve n'étaient pas un couple.

Bucky en resta abasourdi et Steve profita de son étonnement pour s'éclipser.

Bien longtemps après son départ, Bucky était resté immobile, près de la porte. Le baiser avait été si rapide qu'il doutait même de son existence. Mais tout de même, il ressentait la présence de Steve sur ses lèvres.

Steve l'avait embrassé, il n'arrivait pas à le réaliser, ni à comprendre le geste.

Ils ne se virent que de loin, la journée suivante. Ils n'eurent le temps que de se moquer timidement du visage de l'autre, cerné par la courte nuit passée.

Bucky devait-il reparler du baiser ? Le rendre ? Il ne savait pas comment procéder, comment dire à Steve qu'il voulait probablement la même chose que lui.

« Tu reviens ce soir ? lui avait-il finalement glissé. Vers dix-neuf heures ? »

Steve s'était contenté d'acquiescer, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Des lèvres qui l'avaient embrassé, Bucky n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre.

Steve arriva à l'heure dite et ils étaient aussi embarrassés l'un que l'autre. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et regardèrent quelques épisodes de ce qui était devenue leur série. Cela ressemblait aux fois précédentes sauf qu'une tension sexuelle s'était immiscée entre eux.

Enfin, de l'avis de Bucky, cette tension avait toujours existé. C'était juste que, ce soir, elle ne pouvait plus être ignorée.

De temps à autre, ils se jetaient des coups d'œil. Bucky sentait que Steve attendait un signe de sa part. Il avait bien conscience que la balle était dans son camp, que c'était à lui d'agir mais son corps lui paraissait de plomb, aussi lourd que le bras de métal qui reposait près de la main de Steve.

Et ce fut finalement ce bras qui lui offrit son salut. Il lui sembla moins difficile d'agir avec cette partie artificielle de lui-même : il posa délicatement sa main de métal sur celle de Steve.

Steve sursauta légèrement au contact et se tourna vers lui. Ils se regardèrent et Bucky vit dans les yeux de Steve que son geste n'était pas encore suffisant.

Il avait peur d'être maladroit avec sa main. De mémoire, il ne s'était jamais servi d'elle pour autre chose que la violence mais là, il parvint à saisir les doigts de Steve et il les porta jusqu'à ses lèvres.

La scène se passa comme au ralenti, Bucky voulait laisser tout son temps à Steve pour se rétracter mais Steve ne se rétracta pas et Bucky embrassa sa peau, le dos de sa main, avec hésitation et respect, sans le quitter des yeux.

L'instant suivant, Steve l'embrassait pour de bon, sur les lèvres. Il avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et tous ses gestes traduisaient de l'impatience mais aussi de la maladresse.

Steve n'avait jamais été très porté sur la séduction, ce qui arrangeait bien Bucky. Et là, il était trop pressé pour l'embrasser convenablement. Alors, Bucky se souvint que, dans une autre vie, il avait enchaîné les conquêtes et il se décida à prendre le contrôle de la situation. Sa main de métal se déporta sur la joue de Steve et il embrassa sa bouche passionnément, joua avec ses lèvres, usa de sa langue jusqu'à ce que Steve ne soit plus capable que de gémir contre lui.

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, se tirant par les vêtements pour se rapprocher davantage, comme s'ils tentaient de rattraper le manque de contacts qu'ils s'infligeaient depuis des mois.

Dans leurs étreintes, ils avaient glissé pour se retrouver couchés l'un sur l'autre et c'est ainsi que Bucky l'avait sentie, le début d'érection de Steve contre sa cuisse.  
Cela l'avait fait immédiatement reculer et Steve s'était rassis, comprenant instantanément la raison du problème, et se couvrant l'entrejambe comme s'il venait de commettre un acte obscène.

« Je suis désolé, Buck, commença Steve, rouge de honte.

– Non, l'arrêta Bucky, ne sois pas désolé. Je suis dans le même état que toi. »

A cette révélation, le regard de Steve se posa sur son bassin, dans l'intention évidente de vérifier ses dires. Bucky se demanda si Steve n'allait pas tout bonnement le toucher et cette simple idée n'arrangea pas le serrement de son pantalon.

Bucky se recula davantage, s'asseyant en tailleur tout en couvrant son bassin de ses mains. Steve se reconcentra sur lui mais avec une certaine fébrilité qui trahissait son excitation.

« Je ne me sens pas prêt pour ça, annonça Bucky. Le sexe avec toi. J'en ai très envie pourtant. »

Il sentit bien la frustration de Steve, il vit comment son corps à l'affût se relâcha subitement.

« Ce n'est pas une histoire de désir, tu sais, reprit Bucky qui ne voulait surtout pas que Steve se sente rejeté. Vraiment pas. Mais je redécouvre à peine mon corps, tu vois. Je n'ai eu aucun contrôle sur lui pendant si longtemps, je ne peux pas te le donner maintenant alors que je me le réapproprie tout juste.

– Je peux comprendre ça, le rassura Steve après un silence de réflexion, même si tout de suite, ça ne m'arrange pas. »

Bucky voulut s'excuser mais Steve l'en empêcha.

« Arrête. Ce qu'il est en train de se passer est déjà tellement inouï ! Je n'y croyais plus, tu sais !

– Depuis quand tu…

– Depuis Dorothy Wallace ! Quand tu es allé voir _King Kong_ avec elle plutôt qu'avec moi ! J'étais tellement furieux qu'en fait, j'ai compris que c'était de la jalousie. »

Bucky pouffa.

« Et moi j'ai invité Dorothy à sortir parce que j'étais amoureux de toi et que je voulais retourner sur « le droit chemin » !

– Ouais, résuma Steve, on est deux beaux idiots !

– C'était une autre époque, tempéra Bucky.

– Parce que tu trouves qu'on s'en sort mieux à l'époque actuelle ? Non mais regarde-nous ! Le temps qu'il nous a fallu ! C'est Sam qui va être content…

– Sam ?

– Ca fait des mois qu'il me supervise pour que je vienne te parler, qu'il me dit que je suis aveugle, qu'il essaie de nous arranger des « moments » comme il dit !

– Non ? Natasha faisait exactement la même chose de mon côté !

– Si ça se trouve, ils sont de mèche !

– On devrait essayer de les mettre en couple pour se venger », proposa Bucky.

Mais sa remarque ne trouva pas de réponse immédiate chez Steve.

« C'est ce qu'on est alors, tous les deux ? Un couple ?

– Steve, répondit Bucky après réflexion, je crois qu'en fait on l'a toujours été. On n'est pas en couple depuis l'école primaire ?

– C'est possible. Mais je préfère la version couple où on s'embrasse. »

Pour toute réponse, Bucky se pencha en avant et embrassa Steve.

« Je peux rester cette nuit ? demanda Steve. En tout bien, tout honneur, bien sûr.

– Je n'ai pas de chambre d'ami et dormir dans le même lit, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très indiqué.

– Je peux prendre le canapé, ça me va très bien. Tant que je peux rester avec toi. Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

Bucky posa son front sur celui de Steve.

« Tu crois que ce serait prématuré de demander à ce qu'on partage le même appartement ? »

Steve sourit contre lui.

« Non. Je te dirais bien que l'équipe va jaser mais je crois qu'elle jase déjà. J'irai demander à Tony dès demain matin. »

La série passait toujours à la télé. Bucky se lova contre Steve, le serrant contre lui.

« Il faut que je te l'avoue, murmura Steve, cette chaîne passe cette série en boucle depuis un moment. J'ai déjà vu tous les épisodes et je m'en souviens plutôt bien.

– T'es en train de me dire que, depuis le début, tu t'en fous de cette série ?

– Disons que ce n'est pas ce qui me motivait à venir. »

Bucky s'empara de la télécommande. Il ne pouvait pas se décider à laisser seul Steve sur le canapé. Il était clair pour lui qu'il allait passer la nuit avec lui. Et toutes les autres aussi, s'il le pouvait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? demanda Steve quand il vit Bucky se mettre à farfouiller dans le menu de la télévision.

– J'avais cru comprendre qu'il y avait un système qui permettait de voir les films qu'on voulait. »

Steve, plus expert en la matière, le guida jusqu'au service de recherches.

« On est abonné à toutes les chaînes existantes, révéla Steve. Merci Tony. Quel film veux-tu regarder ?

– _King Kong_. »

Steve ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot et de se pencher pour embrasser Bucky.

« C'est pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler un film romantique, tu sais », chercha-t-il à évacuer.

Mais Steve ne se laissa pas berner par son ton détaché.

« Bien sûr que si, c'est le film le plus romantique que tu pouvais trouver. »

Bucky n'acquiesça pas, il se contenta de tendre sa main de métal vers le téléphone sur le guéridon. Regarder un film en amoureux avec Steve, cela lui paraissait être la plus grande occasion de sa vie. Elle méritait bien deux Dr Pepper.

 **~/~/~**

 **Fin** _  
_

 **~/~/~**

Et maintenant, place aux informations sans intérêt :

\- La série que regardent Steve et Bucky à la télé, c'est _Friends_ (vous aviez deviné, hein ?).

\- Le Dr Pepper est considéré comme le plus ancien des sodas américains, il a vu le jour en 1885, un an avant le Coca-cola (et l'année de la mort de Victor Hugo... étrange, non ?).

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
